


5k's are the worst

by insertfamouspersonsname



Series: Maybe it's not perfect, but it's stories to tell the grandkids [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5757748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertfamouspersonsname/pseuds/insertfamouspersonsname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Lexa is competitive, Clarke is lazy, and Raven is Raven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5k's are the worst

“Babe, carry me,” Clarke requests pitifully, extending her arms and stopping in her tracks so I can pick her up.

“Babe, no,” I respond tiredly, hardly lifting my head to glance at my tired girlfriend. She pouts but continues on trudging next to me. I spot a bench a few feet in front of us and contemplate going and laying down on it. 

“I’m so tired. Why did I let you talk me into this?” she asks and I snort. I drift towards the bench, but decide right before I get to it that sitting down means taking longer to get to my apartment. And then taking longer to get to my place means more time before I get to go to bed. Do you see the problem now?

“I didn’t talk you into anything. You’re the one that listened to Octavia when she said this 5k would be fun,” I grumble. I think I can almost see my building from here. But that may just be the hallucinations. 

“Yes, but you’re the one who decided to make it a race,” she protests and I’d probably laugh if I felt like I had full control of my body. However, as is, I can hardly crack a smile.

“Anya would never let it go if I crossed the finish line after her,” I remind the blonde. Wait, maybe that actually is my building. I think I recognize that tree. 

“I don’t care what Anya says. She just walked with Raven anyway. We could have walked with them.” I finally lift my head enough to look at Clarke and she is adorably dragging her feet while she walks, half hunched over and probably ready to fall asleep at a moment’s notice.

“But then we wouldn’t be winners!” I say, refusing to regret my decision of running the 5k as fast as I could. 

Clarke sighs heavily and I give in, stopping and hunching over far enough that she can climb on my back. It takes a moment for her to figure out what’s happening, but when she does she’s incredibly happy with the change. “The point of those runs aren’t to have winners, Lex. The only winners are supposed to be the people we’re raising money for.”

“You didn’t have to try and keep up with me, you know. You could have hung back with the gang. Although, if you had you’d probably still be going right now,” I point out. 

Clarke burrows her head into my hair, pressing her face against my neck. “You stink,” she mumbles and I feel her nose wrinkle against the side of my neck.

I shake my head, laughing when she tries to angle her head just right so she can forcefully stop the shaking of mine. “You’re the one that decided you needed a ride.” She grumbles something I don’t understand, but I don’t ask her to repeat it when her words are followed by a quick kiss to my neck. 

That’s definitely my building. Of course, it’s easy for even the most exhausted people to recognize their own apartment buildings when they are standing at the door. “Babe, I’m going to need a bit of help here,” I request, urging her to tighten her legs around my waist to I can free a hand to get the door. After she does, I make quick work of getting to the elevator then my apartment. It take some fun maneuvering to get my key out and the door unlocked without dropping Clarke, but it happens eventually and I head straight to my couch.

I don’t bother to let Clarke down first, choosing instead to drop on our backs and lay on her. She goes with it for a minute, only complaining when she tries to open her mouth and fills it with my hair. “Please, you know I love you, but get off of me,” she says and I laugh, rolling off of her and ending up on the floor. 

“Hmm. I never knew my floor was so comfy!” I say, refusing to stand up. Clarke peers over the edge of the couch, laughing at the fact that one of my legs is still tangled with hers so I’m only half on the floor. She untangles us and reaches her hand down to hold mine while we decide to nap right there.

 

A few hours later, our friends invite themselves into my apartment. I almost scold them, but I notice they come baring pizza so I decide to let it slide this time. I try to bolt over there, starving from the run, but I stand and my legs suddenly forget out to work. I topple over immediately and flip the group off when they start laughing.

Instead of trying to get up again, I look pitifully at Clarke and she chuckles before going and retrieving the pizza. She sets it on the coffee table and the two of us are digging in before the guys can even bring over plates.

“So, you two have a nice run?” Anya asks innocently and I glare at her. Unfortunately, the effect is ruined by the cheese on my pizza slice not biting cleanly and getting sauce all over my chin. 

“You know, you wouldn’t have these kinds of problems if you didn’t make everything a competition, Commander,” Lincoln says with a smirk and I turn my glare on the boy after I wipe the sauce up. 

“Alright, you can all just leave now. Clarke and I will be keeping the pizza,” I grumble, waving my hand dismissively at the group of people gathered in my apartment.

“Ah, come on Lexa. You know you love us,” Octavia protests and I sigh at her.

“I know Clarke loves you. And for that reason, I will pretend you are not the whole reason I’m dying right now,” I growl dramatically. Clarke reaches over to rub my back and I lean into her hand.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” Raven comments sarcastically and I smirk at her.

“Yeah, and we all know you just wish you and Anya could be this cute,” I remind the smirking brunette. The smirk is quickly wiped from her face and she scowls at me.

“Please, we are totally cuter than you two,” she remarks and I nod slowly, causing her scowl to grow. “Next time we’re not feeding you…”

Clarke pouts and leans into my side, giving her best puppy-dog eyes to Raven. “But I haven’t done anything.”

“You made me carry you home. You didn’t earn this pizza,” I say quickly, nudging her shoulder with my own. She sticks her tongue out at me and I smile, reaching over to get a new piece. As I bring it up to my mouth, though, Clarke snatches it from me and takes a big bite. “You’re literally the worst…”

I glance around at the other couples in the room, watching as Octavia and Lincoln enter and animated conversation with Raven and Anya argues about something that is surely ridiculous with Bellamy and Echo. (Jasper and Monty were far too lazy to join in the 5k, so they'll be here in a couple hours for food and video games.) I look back to my girlfriend, watching me with sparkling eyes and I wonder how I got so lucky to be accepted into this group of people.

I lean over to give Clarke a quick peck on the lips and Raven pounces on the opportunity to complain about how gross we are. I flip the girl off and lean forward to get a new slice of pizza, playfully guarding it from Clarke this time. I settle back against the edge of the couch, prepared for a night with our friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for the ending. I wasn't even planning on posting again today but my girlfriend thought I was making it seem like we don't have friends("what do you mean, I mentioned a friend in my last story" "you mentioned the kitten charity debacle offhandedly, it's not the same" "you realize these people don't really care about us or our friends, right? they're just here for the Clexa?" "yes but that's no reason to make us seem like we don't have friends. that's not a healthy relationship" "fine, figure out what you want me to write about and I'll turn it into Clexa")  
> I promise, one of these days I'll post something that I actually put a lot of effort into and it'll blow you guys away, but today I'm tired and just wanted to get this up there.


End file.
